A bicycle front derailleur is sometimes attached to the seat tube of a bicycle frame by a mounting fixture, which is fastened to the seat tube of the frame by welding, threaded fasteners or the like. This mounting fixture is sometimes called a direct-mounting seat or braze-on seat. Since such mounting fixtures are fastened to the seat tube beforehand, the chain guide of the derailleur cannot be disposed in a parallel position directly above the front sprocket in the case of systems in which a band is formed as an integral part of the front derailleur, unless the orientation is adjusted about an axis parallel to the seat tube following mounting.
US 2007/0117666A1, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety herein, teaches a bicycle front derailleur which is capable of adjustment. However, a need exists for an improved front derailleur with adjustment capabilities. The present invention relates to a front derailleur which is fastened to a bicycle frame and which can be attached to a mounting fixture having a circular arcuate surface so that fine adjustments can be made by rotation about a first axis.